The Sensational Sisters' Adventure!
by RySenkari
Summary: It was just a normal day for the Sensational Sisters... until a super-powerful and super-vengeful entity decided to punish them for all they've ever done to Misty! Now, the Sensational Sisters' must survive a trip through twelve different dimensions in th
1. Vengeance

DISCLAIMER: Daisy, Violet, Lily, heck, all of the characters or franchises used in this fanfic are not owned by me. Except for Jimbob, the Angel of Vengeance! I own Jimbob! Jimbob belongs to me! So, uh… yeah.

NOTE: This fanfic takes place two months after the events in "The Misty Mermaid", around the time where Ash and co. are adventuring in the Orange Islands. Of course, this fanfic has nothing to do with Ash and his friends, so I'll just shut up about them.

SECONDARY NOTE: I don't hate the Sensational Sisters! They're three of my favorite Pokémon characters! (And very hot, too. ^_^) I wrote this fic when I got the wild idea about sending the three of them on an adventure. Trust me, it'll be a very cool (yet very weird) adventure.

********

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the bees were buzzing, and everyone was happy. Especially the Sensational Cerulean Sisters. Their recent play, "The Magical Mermaid", had made over $100,000 in box office receipts, and the sisters were able to use this money to buy a cool scoreboard and sound system for their pool. Everything was going great, except for the fact that the sisters were beginning to gain a reputation for not wanting to battle. Sure, there was the occasional gym battle, but that was once in a blue moon. However, today was different. Today, there would be a gym battle.

"Like, go, Seaking!" Lily shouted, throwing her Pokéball. The pretty pink-haired girl was standing on a large green platform floating in the huge pool of the Cerulean Gym. Her older sisters, Daisy and Violet, stood poolside, observing the battle.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" shouted Lily's current adversary, a young brown-haired boy wearing red overalls and a blue baseball cap. The Raticate nodded, then rushed at the Seaking, its large teeth ready to strike. The Raticate bit into the Seaking's tailfin, and the fish Pokémon leapt back under the water to heal its wound.

"Seaking, use your Waterfall attack!" Lily shouted. A large column of water rose up and hurled the Raticate into the air. The Raticate landed on the deck of the pool, next to the small boy. It was unconscious. The scoreboard made a loud dinging sound as a large red X appeared over an electronic picture of the Raticate. Two other pictures, showing a Metapod and a Graveler, were above the Raticate's picture. They also had Xs on them. The scoreboard began flashing.

"Like, Lily has KOed three of the challenger's Pokémon! Since this is a three-on-three battle, Lily wins!" shouted a voice over the speakers which were placed all over the arena. The voice belonged to Lily.

"Darn," the boy said. "Raticate, return."  
  
The boy held out his Pokéball. A large red beam came out of it and absorbed Raticate back into the ball.

"Whoo-hoo! Victory!" Lily shouted, making the "V For Victory" sign with her right hand. "Seaking, return!"

Lily held out a Pokéball, and a red beam came out of it, absorbing Seaking.

"Like, that was a great show!" Daisy said, congratulating her sister.

"Totally," Violet said. "That was pretty scary when he knocked out your second Pokémon, but you held on to win!" 

"Well, duh," Lily said. "I knew I would win all along!"

Lily hopped off of the platform and went around to the other side of the pool.

"Like, you really fought well," Lily said, extending her hand to the small boy. "Maybe next time, okay?"  
  
The boy shook Lily's hand.

"Wow," the boy said. "You're really good. You must battle all the time."

"Uh…" Lily said, a large animé sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "Uh, yeah, like, I battle all the time!"

"Totally," Violet said. 

  
"There's nothing more important to the Sensational Sisters than battling Pokémon," Daisy said.

"Really?" the boy said. "Because everybody said that you guys almost never battle, and that you spend all your time doing water ballets and stuff. But now that I fought one of you, I know they're just lying. They're just mad that they lost."  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Daisy said. 

  
"Those big meanies," Lily said. "You go tell them that they can come anytime, and battle-"

Violet put her hand over Lily's mouth.

"Like, shouldn't you be going now?" Violet said.

"Okay!" the boy yelled, leaving the gym. "I'll come back tomorrow to try and beat you!"

  
The boy left the gym. 

"Now everyone's like, gonna come to the gym and challenge us," Violet growled. "Thanks a lot, Lily."  
  
Lily pushed Violet's hand away.

"Sorry," Lily said. "I guess I got like, totally carried away."  
  
"That's an understatement," Daisy said. 

The three girls walked over to a small table that was sitting by the pool. There were three chairs at the table, and the girls sat down.

"So, like, what do you guys want to do today?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Well, we could plan the next performance," Lily said. "Have you got any ideas, Violet?"  
  
"I've been writing this totally adorable script for a play about a girl who meets this Horsea, and then she like, loses it, and she goes everywhere looking for it," Violet said. "Maybe that could work."  
  
"Oooh!" Lily squealed. "Can I be the girl?"  
  
"Like, I want to be the girl," Daisy said. "You guys made me be the prince last time we did a play, and I totally hated it."

"You liked being the prince," Violet said. "You got a really cool sword and everything."  
  
"Like, that was until this total loser girl came along and said I was a she-male," Daisy said.

"Really?" Lily said. "You should have like, slapped her."  
  
"I would have, but she had about five or six of her friends with her," Daisy said. "Besides, we're big celebrities. If I like, hit somebody, it would be all over the news and everything."

"It's not like you hit a fan," Lily said. "You could have said she like, hit you first."  
  
"Daisy, Lily, let's not talk about hitting people," Violet said.

"Like, she started it," Daisy said, pointing at Lily.

  
"Sorry," Lily said. "Like, maybe you should play the girl, Violet. It's your play, after all."  
  
"Like, maybe we can get Misty back to play the girl!" Daisy said. "Misty's the only one that's really young enough for the part. So, like, she'd be a natural!"

"We don't even know where Misty is," Violet said. "The last I saw her was about a month ago in the stands at the Pokémon League."  
  
"Didn't Ash get 16th in that?" Lily said.

  
"Yeah! Hey, you know, if we weren't gym leaders, I bet we could go on our own Pokémon journey! We could even win the Pokémon League competition," Daisy said.   
  
"Um, Daisy, that sounds sort of… far-fetched," Violet said. 

"Well, anyway, we should just go and find Misty?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! It would be like, totally fun to make Misty be in one of our plays again!" Daisy said. "She always does whatever we tell her! It'll be great!"  
  
Daisy, Violet, and Lily laughed. Suddenly, something extremely weird and strange happened. A huge black gate opened up, and the three girls were pulled into it.

********

"Aaaah!" Violet screamed. The three girls were being hurtled through space and time, as weird black and white waves gyrated about them. 

"What's going on?" Lily yelled. "I'm scared!"

"This is totally not cool!" Daisy shrieked. 

The waves stopped gyrating, and the three girls were plopped rudely onto a hard, cold surface. Darkness was all around them, and yet the girls could see as if it were as bright as day.

"Where the heck are we?" Daisy screamed. She stood up and dusted herself off.

  
"I don't know," Violet said. She slowly stood up and walked over to Lily, who was still lying on the ground. Lily sat up and shook her head violently.

"This is freaky," Lily said, standing up.

"WELCOME, VILLAINS!" boomed a loud, deep male voice from the dark shadows. 

"Who said that?" Daisy yelled. Just as soon as Daisy finished her sentence, a black, spherical object began floating toward the girls. It turned around to reveal two large, angry-looking yellow eyes and a yellow mouth. The strange spherical creature had no nose. Two small angel-like wings sprouted forth from its back.

"I did," the spherical creature said. "Welcome to the Dimensional Rift. My name is Jimbob, the Angel of Vengeance. "  
  
"The Angel of Vengeance?" Lily said. "You don't look like an angel…"  
  
"Silence, mortal!" Jimbob hissed.   
  
"Like, did you bring us here?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I did," Jimbob said.   
  
"Why?" Daisy asked. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"Everything," Jimbob said. "You see, whenever I see people perform grave injustice on other creatures, I bring them to this realm. That is why I am called the Angel of Vengeance."

"Grave injustice?" Lily said. "Like, we never performed any grave injustices on anyone! Honest!"

"Oh, really?" Jimbob said. He waved his hand, and a wide-screen high-definition TV appeared in front of the three girls. A large VCR was sitting on top of the TV.

"Like, wow!" Violet yelled. "That is a totally huge TV!"  


"Sit," Jimbob said. A couch appeared behind Daisy, Violet, and Lily. The couch scooted up, and the girls fell onto the couch. "Now, watch."  
  


Jimbob produced a tape and popped it in the VCR. The TV screen flashed on to reveal a small sandbox. A chibi-sized Daisy, Violet, and Lily were sitting in the sandbox, playing with shovels and buckets. A small toddler with orange hair slowly walked toward the sandbox.

"Awww…" Lily said. "We were so cute back then!"

"Silence!" Jimbob yelled. "Now, watch!"  
  


The small orange-haired toddler sat next to the sandbox. She turned her head toward Chibi Daisy.

  
"Can I play with you, big sister?" the toddler said.

"Go away," Chibi Daisy said.

"But…" the toddler stammered. Violet picked up a handful of sand.

"You want to play with the sand?" Violet said. She tossed the sand into the toddler's eyes.  
  
"WAAAAH!" the toddler yelled, running around and crying. She rubbed her eyes violently. "My eyes! You got sand in my eyes!"

Chibi Daisy, Chibi Violet, and Chibi Lily laughed with glee. The TV flashed off.

"Like, you just had to throw sand in Misty's eyes," Lily said.

"I can't believe it," Jimbob said. "That was terribly cruel."  
  
"I apologized to her twenty minutes later!" Violet protested.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Jimbob said. "But wait. There's more."  
  
Jimbob popped another video into the VCR. On this video, a slightly older Daisy, Violet, and Lily were dunking Misty into the Cerulean Gym pool repeatedly.

  


"Stop it!" Misty yelled as she was dunked again.  
  
"Like, what's the matter?" Daisy said. "You don't like the water?"

"I like the water!" Misty yelled. "Just stop!"

"Excuse me whilst I barf my lunch," Jimbob said, pretending to vomit.

"Like, we apologized for that, too!" Lily said.

"Talk to the hand, 'cause the face don't wanna hear it," Jimbob said. "Now, one more video…"  
  
"We don't need to see any more videos!" Violet yelled. "Like, we know we were mean to Misty, okay? You don't have to rub it in our faces!"

"Yeah!" Lily said. "We're sorry, okay?"  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough," Jimbob said. "So, I'm going to teach you three a lesson."  
  
Jimbob waved his hand again, and the TV and VCR disappeared. In their place was a large, colorful wheel with the names of many different pop culture franchises on it.

"What's with the wheel?" Daisy asked.

  
"It's the Wheel of Dimension," Jimbob said. "Anyone that gets sent here has to spin it."  
  
"Like, just send us back home!" Lily yelled. "This is like, kidnapping! We can have you arrested! Like, why aren't you punishing anyone else like this? There are a lot of people that have performed injustices throughout history! Like, uh… Genghis Khan! And, uh… King George III! And, uh… Adolf Hitler! And Osama Bin Laden!"

"Yes, but they were all ugly old men who I wouldn't find it very interesting to punish," Jimbob said. "I only punish people who it would be a lot of fun to punish. The last person I punished was… lemme see… oh yeah. That Jimmy Hoffa guy."

"Jimmy Hoffa?" Lily said. "Who's that?"  
  
Violet put her finger on her chin, as in she was thinking about something.

  
"Like, Jimmy Hoffa was the leader of the Teamsters," Violet said. "I forget exactly who the Teamsters were, though…"

"That's right," Jimbob said. "He wanted to steal money from hard-working corporate executives by organizing things called strikes and unions. He committed horrible injustices, so I punished him."  
  
"He wanted fair wages for workers!" Violet yelled. "Jimmy Hoffa was a good man!" 

"Geez, Violet," Lily said, "since when did you get such like, strong political beliefs?"  
  
"Like, one of the guys I dated had a father who was a history professor," Violet said. "I learned a lot from him."  
  
"Wow," Daisy said.

  
"ENOUGH BABBLING!" Jimbob yelled. "Now, here's your punishment. You must spin this wheel. The pop culture franchise it lands on will be the dimension you get warped to. You must achieve success in that dimension to escape and come here. Once you do, you must spin the wheel again. Succeed in twelve dimensions, and you win, and all of your injustices are forgiven, and you get returned back home. However, no one has ever gotten past twelve dimensions before."  
  
"What?" Daisy said. "Explain that again!"  
  
"No!" Jimbob yelled. "Now, spin the wheel!"

"Like, I'm the oldest, so I'll spin first," Daisy said, spinning the wheel. The wheel spun round and round, finally landing on… 

"Star Wars: Episode I?" Lily said.

"Wow, you landed on a good one," Jimbob said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Like, we're going to the Star Wars dimen-" Violet said before another gate opened and the girls were pulled in. Jimbob smirked.

"They'll never survive," Jimbob said. "Serves them right."

Jimbob sat down on the couch and waved his hand, The big-screen TV appeared in front of him. The screen flashed on.

"I'll monitor their progress on this," Jimbob said. "Like they'll ever make any progress. Bwahaha!"

Jimbob waved his hand again, and a small mini-fridge appeared next to the couch. Jimbob pulled a beer out of the fridge and began chugging it down.

********

Well, that's it for chapter one. Will our beautiful heroes survive the Star Wars universe? I sure hope so… wait, I'm writing this thing, so I already know! Remember to review, unless you don't feel like it, which is still okay! Okay? So, until I write the next chapter (probably some time next week), sayonara! 


	2. The Star Wars Dimension- Part 1

Last time, the Sensational Sisters were teleported to the Star Wars universe! What strange things will happen to them there?

NOTE: This chapter does contain some Star Wars: Episode I and II spoilers, so be forewarned.

********

The three girls suddenly appeared in a large, well-lit blue room. The room had a small hallway leading out of it on one side.

"Where are we?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure," Daisy said. "But this place really looks weird…."

"Like, our clothes! They changed!" Lily shouted. She was right. The girls' modern t-shirts and denim skirts had been replaced by outfits similar to those worn by Queen Amidala's handmaidens.

"Wow," Violet said. "At least we'll fit in."

Just then, a man in a black cloak rushed at the girls. He had numerous horns sticking out of his head, and his face was painted red and black.

  
"Aaah!" Lily screamed. "It's Darth Maul!"  


Darth Maul took out his two-sided lightsabre and pressed the button. The two red blades of light came extended from the sides of what was once a small grey stick. He ran at Daisy and swung at her with his lightsabre.

  
"Dewgong, go!" Daisy screamed, pulling out one of her Pokéballs and tossing it at Darth Maul. The Pokéball hit the Sith Lord in the head, then fell to the ground. The Pokéball opened and a large white seal Pokémon appeared in front of Darth Maul.

"Dewgong gong gong!" the Pokémon shouted.   
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Darth Maul said. Lily gasped.

"Wow, you don't usually talk!" Lily said in amazement. "So, are you impressed? You'd better be, because Dewgong's going to kick your-"  
  
Violet put her hand over Lily's mouth again.

"Like, don't make him mad," Violet warned. "He looks like he could spaz out at any time, you know?"  
  
Lily pushed Violet's hand away.

  
"Maybe you're right," Lily said. "Like, Darth Maul is a total spaz."

  
Darth Maul pointed one of the lightsabre blades at Dewgong.

  
"Whatever it is, it's going to die," Darth Maul said.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" Daisy commanded. Dewgong shot a large blue beam out of its horn, completely encasing Darth Maul's lightsabre arm in ice.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered. "Take that, you meanie!"

Darth Maul's lightsabre melted the ice. 

  
"Oh crap," Daisy said. 

  
"Now I'm mad!" Darth Maul yelled. 

  
"Like, you're being so out-of-character right now," Lily said. 

Darth Maul turned toward Lily.

"Maybe I should kill you instead," Darth Maul said.   
  
"Leave my little sister alone!" Daisy yelled. "Dewgong, Tackle him!"  


"Dewgong gong gong!" Dewgong yelled, flopping at Darth Maul and hitting him in the back. Darth Maul fell to the ground, and the seal Pokémon sat on top of him.

"Get off of me, you pile of blubber!" Darth Maul yelled.

"No way," Violet said.   
  
"Like, we captured Darth Maul!" Lily said. "This is totally cool!"

"I heard noises from over here!" called a male voice with a slight accent. Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. Two people, a man and a small boy, rushed into the room. The man and boy were both wearing the same outfit, a tan colored Jedi tunic with a dark brown belt across their waists. They both had the same hairstyle: short, buzzcutted, with a small ponytail in the back. 

"Who are you?" the man said. He looked at the center of the room and saw Dewgong, still sitting atop an angry looking Darth Maul. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Like, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Daisy yelled, running over to the man and hugging him. "You are like, such a total hunk!"  


"Uh, would you please get off of me?" Obi-Wan said, gently pushing Daisy away. "Wait a second… isn't that Darth Maul?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. "He tried to kill us!"  


"I thought I killed Darth Maul!" Obi-Wan said.

"Who are you girls?" the small boy asked. "And how did you know Obi-Wan's name?"  
  
"Uh, well… you see…" Violet stammered.

  
"We're friends of the queen!" Lily said. "You're Anakin, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," the small boy said. "My name's Anakin Skywalker. So… you girls are friends of the queen?"

"Uh-huh," Daisy said. "Like, we're three of her handmaidens."  
  
"Would someone get this fat animal off of me?" Darth Maul yelled.

"Darth Maul!" Obi-Wan said. "We have to kill him!"  
  
Obi-Wan took out his lightsabre and pressed the button. He pointed the glowing blade at Darth Maul's head.

"Hold on," Daisy said. "Maybe you don't have to kill him. You could like, put him in jail or something…"

"Are you joking?" Obi-Wan said. "He could escape and kill us all!"

"I wonder how Darth Maul came back to life," Anakin said.

"Oooh! I know! Maybe that Jimbob guy brought him back to kill us," Lily said.

  
"Jimbob? Who's Jimbob?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh… nobody," Lily said.

"Well, I guess we could put Darth Maul in jail," Obi-Wan said.

  
"Okay!" Daisy said. "Dewgong, return!"  
  
A red beam shot out of Daisy's Pokéball and absorbed Dewgong into it. Darth Maul slowly rose to his feet.

"Mwahaha!" Darth Maul laughed. "That was a fatal mistake! Now you shall all… all…."  
  
Darth Maul collapsed onto the ground. He was unconscious.

  
"I guess Dewgong's weight knocked him out," Violet said. Obi-Wan picked up Darth Maul and slung him over his shoulder.

"Guess we'll take him to the chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

"The chancellor?" Lily said. "Wait, where are we?"  
  
"We're on Coruscant," Obi-Wan said. "Don't you know that?"  
  
"Uh, oh yeah, we're on Coruscant!" Daisy said. "Silly me, I forgot."  
  
"How could you forget what planet you're on?" Obi-Wan said. 

  
"You girls are funny," Anakin said.

********

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk.

"Well, this certainly has been a boring day," the chancellor said. "But soon, I shall have complete control of the Republic!"  
  
The evil chancellor laughed. The door to his office opened, and the strange cavalcade of Daisy, Violet, Lily, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, still carrying the unconscious Darth Maul, walked into the room.

"Oh my," Palpatine said. "What have we here?"  


"We captured Darth Maul!" Lily said. "Like, you gotta put him in jail!" 

"Jail?" Palapatine said. "Darth Maul? I thought he was dead!"  
  
"It seems that he somehow survived being cut in half AND falling down a thousand foot garbage chute," Obi-Wan said. "He must have used evil Sith magic to survive and recover."

"Oh," Palpatine said. "You want to put him in jail?"  
  
"Yeah!" Violet said.

"Like, we didn't want to kill him, because that would be mean," Daisy said.

"Leave him with me," Palpatine said.   
  
"What?" Obi-Wan yelled. "But Chancellor, he's extremely dangerous, and-"  
  
"I said leave him with me!" Palpatine demanded.

"I can't allow that," Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Do you want me to have you arrested?" Palpatine said.

"No, no!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Fine, we'll leave him with you. But if anything happens…"  
  
"Don't worry," Palapatine said. "Now go."  
  
Daisy, Violet, Lily, Obi-Wan, and Anakin left the room.

"Like, he was rude," Lily said.

  
"There's something suspicious about him," Obi-Wan said.

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

  
"Like…. I don't know, I just sensed that something was wrong," Obi-Wan said.

Just then, a tall, stupid-looking Gungan ran up to the group, waving his tongue as he ran.

"Hiya there!" the Gungan said. "How's yousa doin' today?"  
  
"Hello, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan said. "I'm doing fine."  
  
"Like, oh my God!" Lily exclaimed. "It's Jar-Jar!" 

  
Lily hugged Jar-Jar.

"Yousa awful friendly," Jar-Jar said. "What's yousa name?"  
  
"Like, I'm Lily!" Lily said, pointing to herself. She then pointed to her sisters. "That's Violet, and that's Daisy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jar-Jar," Violet said.   
  
"Wow," Jar-Jar said. "Yousa Obi-Wan's girlfriends?"  
  
"Like, totally!" Daisy said.

  
"No, they're not," Obi-Wan said. "They did capture Darth Maul though."  
  
"Yousa girls capture scary evil Jedi?" Jar-Jar said. "Mesa thought Darth Maul went to big Sith Palace in the sky!"  


"No, he's alive," Lily said. "He tried to kill us!"  
  
"Wow," Jar-Jar said.

********

The unconscious Sith Lord laid on top of Chancellor Palpatine's desk.

  
"Well, this is a new development," Palapatine said. "Somehow, Darth Maul has come back to life."  
  
Palpatine walked over to his closet and took out a cloak. He put it on, and now, he was transformed into the vile Sith Master, Darth Sidious.

"Get up," Darth Sidious said, shaking Darth Maul. Darth Maul awoke.

"Huh? Where am I?" Darth Maul muttered, groggily.

"Darth Maul, I'm surprised at you," Darth Sidious said. "Captured by three valley girls. What a weakling."  
  
"They had this strange creature with them," Darth Maul said.

"I don't care," Darth Sidious said. "Sith Lords do not get beaten by girls. Ever. I should kill you again."  
  
"Oh please don't, master," Darth Maul pleaded. "Give me another chance."  
  
"Fine," Darth Sidious said. "Go and kill those three girls, and the Jedi, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Darth Maul said.

********

Jimbob sat on his couch, munching popcorn, guzzling beer, and watching the events unfold on his big-screen TV.

"Mwahaha! Darth Maul shall kill those mean valley girls," Jimbob said. "Kill them!"  


****

TO BE CONTINUED

********

Oh no! What evil plans do those Sith Lords have in store for our beautiful heroes? Stay tuned!

SPECIAL NOTICE: I'm letting you, the readers, decide a few of the dimensions that the Sensational Sisters travel to! I already have a few selected, but I need your help to pick a few of the others! So, just post in a review what dimensions you want to see the sisters travel to, k? I'll choose the best ones and send the sisters there! Bye-bye! ^_^


	3. The Star Wars Dimension- Part 2

DISCLAIMER: No one in this fanfic (except for Jimbob!) is owned by me, yada yada yada….

NOTE: Well, only 1 review since last chapter. *reads it* Hmmm… Zelda universe? Maybe….

********

Daisy, Violet, and Lily walked into a small room. The room appeared to be a living room, complete with a bed and chairs.

  
"You three girls can stay in here," Obi-Wan said.

"Like, where's the TV?" Lily asked.

"TV? What's a TV?" Anakin said.

  
"Man, you guys have droids and everything, but you don't have TV. That's kinda funny," Violet said. "Oh well."  
  
"If you need anything, just press the red button on the wall," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan and Anakin left the room.

  
"Aw, come back, Obi-Wan…" Daisy sighed.

  
"We could press the button," Lily said. "That'll make him come right back!"  
  
"Don't do that," Violet said. "It's not nice."

"Well, what do we do now?" Lily asked. "Jimbob said we had to achieve some sort of success in each dimension before we could leave."  
  
"Oooh! We could like, win a pod race!" Violet said.

"That would be totally awesome," Lily said. "But isn't pod racing like, a little dangerous?"

"Hmmm…. We captured Darth Maul, doesn't that count for anything?" Violet asked.

  
"WAIT!" Daisy yelled. Violet and Lily turned around to face her.

"Geez, Daisy," Lily said. "You don't have to be so loud."  
  
"We turned over Darth Maul to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, right?" Daisy said.

"Like, yeah, so what about it?" Violet said.

  
"Palpatine is Darth Sidious!" Daisy said.

"Like, oh my God! You're right!" Lily said.   
  
"Crap," Violet said. "We're in big trouble."  


********

Darth Maul stealthily sneaked through the building.

"Darth Sidious told me to kill Obi-Wan and those girls…" Darth Maul said. "But who to kill first?"

Just then, Darth Maul heard voices coming from a side room. They appeared to belong to three girls.

"Bingo," Darth Maul said. He thrust his lightsabre through the door.

"Aaah!" Lily screamed. "Look!"

Darth Maul's red lightsabre was cutting through the door.

"Nooooo!" Violet shrieked. She ran over to the red button by the door and began slamming the button with her hand. "Help help help! Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting in the lobby of the large building. Suddenly, a watch on Obi-Wan's wrist started buzzing. 

  
"Those girls are calling me already," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I wonder what they need?" Anakin asked.

  
"I guess I'll go check," Obi-Wan said, getting up out of his chair.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Violet yelled. "I called him 30 seconds ago!"   
  
"The door's melting!" Lily screamed.

  
"I guess we'll have to defend ourselves!" Daisy said. "Dewgong, go!"  
  
Daisy threw her Pokéball to the ground, and Dewgong materialized in front of the door just as the door came crashing to the ground. Darth Maul and Dewgong stared at each other.

"Dewgong gong gong!" the seal Pokémon cried.

"Not you again," Darth Maul said, twirling around his two-sided lightsabre.

"The jig's up, Darth Maul! We know you're working for the chancellor!" Lily said.

"How did you find out?" Darth Maul asked.

"Well, we-" Lily said before she was cut off by…

  
"LILY, WOULD YOU LIKE, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT SOMETIMES, OKAY?" Violet screamed.

  
"Like, you don't have to be so rude!" Lily yelled. "You are like, a total meanie!"  
  
"Both of you, stop fighting!" Daisy commanded. "We've got a Sith Lord to beat!"

Darth Maul began to cry. The three girls turned around.

  
"Like, why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"When I was a kid, my older brother was mean to me too!" Darth Maul yelled. "When I said something, he would always say 'Shut up!'! He was so mean!"  
  
Darth Maul turned off his lightsabre and put his head in his hands.

"Aww, poor guy…" Daisy said, comforting the Sith Lord. "There there, it's all right now. Dewgong, return!"  


"Dewgong gong gong!" Dewgong cried as it was sucked back into its Pokéball.

  
"We're here because we were mean to our little sister," Violet said. 

"That's right," Lily said.

"You are?" Darth Maul said.

"Uh-huh," Lily said. "Her name's Misty. She's the runt of the family.

  
"Lily!" Daisy and Violet yelled.

"I was the runt of my family too!" Darth Maul said. "I had three older brothers, and they were all so mean to me…"

"Poor Darth Maul," Lily said.   
  
"Die, Sith fiend!" Obi-Wan yelled, running up behind Darth Maul and stabbing him in the back with his lightsabre.

  
"Ack!" Darth Maul yelled, falling to the ground.

  
"Hey!" Lily said. "Like, he was nice!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Daisy exclaimed. "You saved us!"

Daisy ran over to Obi-Wan and gave him a hug.

  
"Uh, nice to see you girls, too…" Obi-Wan said.

"Like, you are such a hunk, Obi-Wan!" Violet said. 

"Girls, if there's nothing else you need, maybe I should go…" Obi-Wan said, slowly slinking away.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, don't leave!" Lily said. "You're so-"  
  
The three girls disappeared.

********

"You owe me big time, Obi-Wan," Jimbob said as the Sensational Sisters fell to the ground in front of him. "Welcome back. I didn't think you could beat Darth Maul, let alone reduce him to a whimpering baby."  
  
"Hey, we weren't ready to go yet!" Lily said.

"I could send you back forever…" Jimbob said.

"NO!" the three girls yelled.

"Well, how was it?" Jimbob asked.

  
"I hated it!" Violet said. "Except for Obi-Wan!"

"You do know the Jedi Code forbids marriage," Jimbob said.

"Oh, we didn't want to marry him," Daisy said. "A kiss maybe, but…"  
  
The large wheel appeared in front of the girls.

  
"Okay, time to spin the wheel for your second dimension," Jimbob said.

  
"I'll spin!" Violet declared. She walked up to the wheel and spun it.

"Hmm…" Jimbob said, watching the wheel slow to a stop. "Oh, this is a good one."  
  
A sly grin crossed Jimbob's face.

  
"Like, let me see…" Lily said. When she saw what the wheel had stopped at, she gasped. "Jerry Springer?"  
  
"Like, no!" Violet said. "Only people with serious problems go on that show!"  
  
"It's disgusting!" Daisy yelled.

"I know," Jimbob said. The wheel disappeared. "Well, have fun!"  
  
A large dimensional gate opened and pulled the three girls into it. Then, the gate closed.

"This is going to be the greatest day of my entire life," Jimbob said slyly.


End file.
